All Bets Are Off
Murder With Class is the sixty-second case of Criminal Case and the sixty-second case of Warrenville. It takes place in Emerald Vale, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Knowing the black market's main base was in the district, the team decided to spread out and hope they'd find something regarding their operations. The player went along with Luke and Giovanni to check out the horse racing track, but upon investigating they discovered the body of horse jockey Dana Blackburn, impaled on a pitchfork. Knowing this was a murder, they began investigating, suspecting fellow jockey Jeffrey Glover, factory worker Austin Webley, and Elias Barron, who became patriarch of the Barron family following his brother's death. Later on, they got word that someone was seen prowling around the crime scene. They eventually spotted Jabari Onobanjo at the crime scene, saying he had been in the area and wanted to see if he could help, ensuring he kept the secret about the Special Defense Unit. After he was escorted off the scene, the team continued investigating, suspecting horse caretaker Arabella Mason. They later discovered the victim was actually Austin's sister-in-law, and they weren't on good terms with each other; and the victim had kept beating Jeffrey in the races, which made him angry. Later on, while the team was recapping the horses ended up getting out of their pens. Arabella then showed up and assisted the team in getting the horses back into the stables, remarking that the victim kept treating her horse harshly whenever she lost, which got on Arabella's nerves. On top of that, Elias had tried to make a deal with Dana to fix the horse race so he'd win, but she double crossed him and made him lose a lot of money, and Jabari was spotted at the crime scene before the murder occurred, though he claims he was just trying to help by finding evidence of the black market ever since the pirates incident. The team later uncovered Austin to be the killer. He tried to deny killing his sister-in-law, but eventually he confessed saying it was an accident. He said his sister confronted him following the latest race, saying that due to her growing fame, she didn't want a simple worker to be affiliated with her family anymore and was going to convince her sister to leave him. Despite how well their marriage had been, Austin got furious for the last time at his arguments with Dana, and ended up pushing her, without knowing a pitchfork was behind her. For the accidental murder, Judge Blackwell sentenced Austin to 6 years in prison with a chance for parole in 4. Following the trial, Jabari came by with news saying that someone had just been assaulted right outside the stadium, but couldn't see who it was. After finding the weapon, they discovered the person who was assaulted was Arabella, who claimed to have gotten into a fight with a Ravagers gangster who she tried to shoo away from the stadium. But it only resulted in her getting hit in the head, but she claimed it wasn't really much damage and she'd be fine. Meanwhile, the team decided to have one last look at the stables for anything useful, only to come up with a small supply of the black market's Spice drug. They later learned Jeffrey had his hands on those bags, but said he didn't take any of them. He did however spot what he later discovered to be a Demons gangster selling a few to some of the jockeys. With these developments regarding the gangs in the district, the team decided to take a closer look into them. They eventually traced their movements and found that a few gangsters frequented an old puppetry theater, prompting the team to head over there to look into the recent developments of the Demons and Ravagers. Summary Victim *'Dana Blackburn' (Impaled on a pitchfork) Murder Weapon *'Pitchfork' Killer *'Austin Webley' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes cigarettes *This suspect drinks sangria *This suspect eats jalapeño poppers Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes cigarettes *This suspect drinks sangria *This suspect eats jalapeño poppers Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears feathers Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes cigarettes *This suspect drinks sangria *This suspect eats jalapeño poppers Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears feathers Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks sangria *This suspect eats jalapeño poppers Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears feathers Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes cigarettes *This suspect drinks sangria *This suspect eats jalapeño poppers Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears feathers Killer's Profile *The killer smokes cigarettes *The killer drinks sangria *The killer eats jalapeño poppers *The killer has black eyes *The killer wears feathers Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Horse Stables (Clues: Victim's Body, Helmet, Poster) *Analyze the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) *Examine Helmet (Results: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Examine Man in Poster (New Suspect: Jeffrey Glover) *Talk to Jeffrey about the murder *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clues: Answering Machine, Pocket Watch) *Examine Answering Machine (Results: Answering Machine Unlocked; New Suspect: Austin Webley) *Ask Austin why he contacted the victim *Examine Pocket Watch (Results: Engraving; New Suspect: Elias Barron) *Ask Elias why he was at the victim's home *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Jabari why he's at the crime scene (Profile Updated: Jabari drinks sangria) *Investigate Stadium Entrance (Clues: Leather Gloves, Faded Bottle) *Examine Faded Bottle (Results: Equin Medicine Bottle; New Suspect: Arabella Mason) *Ask Arabella if she knew the victim at all (Profile Updated: Arabella smokes cigarettes and drinks sangria) *Examine Leather Gloves (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats jalapeño poppers) *Investigate Bedroom Table (Clues: Framed Photo, Magazine) *Examine Framed Photo (Results: Austin Identified) *Talk to Austin about his relation to Dana (Profile Updated: Austin smokes cigarettes and drinks sangria and eats jalapeño poppers *Examine Magazine (Results: Brown Particles) *Analyze Brown Particles (12:00:00) *Confront Jeffrey about his racing rivalry (Profile Updated: Jeffrey smokes cigarettes and drinks sangria) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Ask Arabella why she didn't like the victim (Profile Updated: Jeffrey eats jalapeño poppers; Arabella eats jalapeño poppers) *Investigate Horse Stall (Clues: Camcorder, Envelope of Money) *Examine Seal (Results: Barron Family Seal) *Ask Elias why he offerred the victim money (Profile Updated: Elias smokes cigarettes and drinks sangria and eats jalapeño poppers) *Examine Camcorder (Results: Device Unlocked) *Analyze Camcorder (9:00:00) *Confront Jabari about his location before the murder (Profile Updated: Jabari eats jalapeño poppers) *Investigate Ticket Booth (Clues: Riding Boots, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Results: Cigarette Butt) *Analyze Cigarette Butt (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Examine Riding Boots (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Blackest Night (2/7)! Blackest Night (2/7) *See what Jabari has for you (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Stadium Entrance (Clues: Bloody Bat) *Examine Bloody Bat (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00) *Ask Arabella who assaulted her (Rewards: Riding Helmet) *Investigate Horse Stall (Clues: Plastic Bags) *Examine Plastic Bags (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00) *Confront Jeffrey on where he obtained the drugs from (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Emerald Vale Cases (Warrenville)